


Double-Dealer

by Couthy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Double Life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Parent(s), Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Post-Omnic Crisis, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couthy/pseuds/Couthy
Summary: Sheaspiredto become an agent of Overwatch someday, or at least contribute to its efforts. Whether it be working behind the scenes undetected, spreading the peace among humans and omnics, or just simply stating she supports it. So, why exactly is she withTalon?





	Double-Dealer

**Author's Note:**

> The reader does possess abilities like any other Overwatch/Talon agent would, and I'll explain them here:
> 
> \- Ability to phase through walls, but is heavily disoriented after doing so.  
> \- Ability to climb walls and perch atop any surface.  
> \- Uses hand-to-hand combat

_"Don't worry, I'll get the poster!" The mother desperately hushed the giddy child, looking at their surroundings before snatching the paper off of the brick wall. The child, satisfied and excited, jumped around happily. "Why do you want these posters so badly, sweetie?" The mother questioned, an ever-growing smile adorning the child's face. "I want to show that I like them a lot, I want to be like them one day!" They giggled amongst themselves, holding hands as they strolled down the sidewalk back to their home._

Stop...

_Tears lined the child's cheeks, huddled in a corner with fear striking their face. "Oh no, honey! No, no, no, don't cry. What's the matter, did someone hurt you?" The mother rambled, clothes disheveled and wrinkled. Throughout her awful appearance, she still resonated with kindness as a smile tugged at her lips. "Everything will be okay, don't you worry. I will take care of everything," She reassured the shivering child, clearly understanding what it was the child had seen._

Stop it.

_The child paced around the room, rushing to make sure everything was in order before the mother peaked through the door to see what was going on. "Are you sure you want to go? These things can be really dangerous," The mother warned, wrinkles of worry and aging apparent on her forehead. "It's not everyday you get to hear a speech from the commander!" The child explained, shining with adoration and joy at the idea of hearing from Overwatch._

I said stop.

_Coming home from school, the teen set down their backpack before releasing a big sigh. They were waiting for the usual greeting from their mother, but it never echoed throughout the house like they hoped. Shrugging it off as her having a bad day, they made their way to the kitchen with intentions of searching for her. The foul aroma of iron reached them before the sight of their mother did, as they held back their stomach. "M-mom?" The call had no response, but her body said it all. Sprawled out across the tiled flooring, blood caking her clothes and mocking a snow angel as it outlined her body. They fell to their knees, the shock getting to them. Guilt and disgust blocked their airways like a tendril wrapping around their throat—_

**Just stop already!**

She shouted, her cries waking her from her own dream. "That's cute, thinking of your mamá like that." A familiar voice chuckled, clearly mocking the girl. Turning her attention to the source, she caught sight of the infamous hacker. "Do _not_ even start with me, Sombra. _Please_..." Her plead dwindled into silence, head hung low at the shame and embarrassment of such emotions. Releasing a sigh, the hacker waved before taking her leave. ' _Jeez, that's pretty uncharacteristic of her, but I prefer it that way._ ' She thought to herself, swinging her legs over the side of the bed to start the day.

Before she could even take a step forward, a Talon agent entered the room. "The Reaper would like to see you," They informed, catching your smile before you nodded. She could tell their exterior _almost_ cracked as a small grin tugged at their lips. ' _At least emotions can do some good here_ ' The silver-lining peaked through her thoughts as she waved off the other agent.

_But emotions don't belong here, right? _I_ don't belong here. But it's the only choice I have. _


End file.
